


The Forgotten

by Karyra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen, I don't know what to call this, Memory nonsense bc of course it is, just call it writing and there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karyra/pseuds/Karyra
Summary: Namine had met Xion before. At Castle Oblivion. And now she met Xion again, in order to erase her existence.





	The Forgotten

Namine had met Xion before. At Castle Oblivion. It hadn’t been for very long, maybe a few hours at most, but it could have been a whole day, too. Castle Oblivion’s timeline had always been strange to her. Mostly, it was white walls and then black coats until Sora came and things were different.

But they had left her with the replica at some point. Called it Xion and said that she needed a memory to become functional. She had less than a day to pick one and then ship it off, and Namine was left alone with the doll. It was dressed up in the black cloak, but it didn’t move, simply laid there on the floor, limp and broken. Namine moved to put it on her chair, she’d been given only one, for drawing and sitting, but it felt wrong to just let this being lay on the floor. So, she stood.

What memory should she give it? Obviously it had to be one of Sora’s memories, but it had to be something simple enough he wouldn’t notice being tampered with, but powerful enough to become the puppet’s core. She chose the night before the island fell to darkness, the moment where the trio was sitting on the tree. A sense of belonging in the scene that Namine loved to imagine she had been part of.

She was careful with this drawing, tracing out the lines with such compassion and care that she could draw something that she could feel herself in the drawing for once, more than scribbles but less than perfect. It took most of the time she'd been given, and she had to rest from time to time, -mostly when he wrist was sore- but when she was resting she would talk to the puppet. Just little things, like how she liked the colors in the drawing so far or how she would have to ask for new drawing tools soon -which were likely to end up just a small box of crayons- and it felt like she had a friend. Someone outside of the people who teased her and punished her.

Then the drawing was finished. The puppet sat up straight in the chair and the day ended with the puppet just walking out the door. Namine was all alone again, but at least she had this drawing. She wished she’d altered it so that it was just the puppet and her in it, that maybe just maybe she’d be remembered by someone other than the Organization members here in Castle Oblivion. Just maybe, for once, she'd be more than this white room.

She then closed her sketchbook and her eyes, trying to black out all the white.

How long had it been since then? A month? More than that? Namine couldn’t remember, but here she was looking at Xion across the table in Twilight Town. The puppet had a face, the spitting mirror image of Kairi, so much so that she had at first wondered if Xion was truly the broken being that had been tossed on her floor all that time ago.

“I’m hurting them. I’m hurting Roxas just by being alive, so...” Xion said.

“You know that-”

“I don’t care. I have to... I have to-” Xion was choking back sobs. Namine wasn’t sure how exactly to respond to that.

Namine knew she should feel sad, and so her voice couldn’t betray that or else she might accidentally talk Xion out of it. Namine said, “I’m sorry. I wish there was another way. But you’re... just a being made of only memories, if I take out these memories you’ll vanish altogether.”

“But Sora needs these memories to wake up, right? I can’t back out of this.” Xion replied, her voice still oozing despair.

Namine looked away from Xion, but then steeled herself to stare straight into the other girl’s eyes. Namine couldn't back down from this. She'd made a promise to Sora. “I wouldn’t blame you for trying, because... I did something awful just to survive.”

Xion’s eyes finally met Namine’s, and Namine lost her nerve at the sight of those blue eyes meeting hers. The girl in white wasn’t certain why she’d said that, but the words wouldn’t stop. “I met you when you were made in Castle Oblivion. I... I was forced by the Organization to make him this way. I messed with his memories, and stomped all over them and made myself special to him just so that he’d work for them. I didn’t have to, but I did. I did a horrible thing just so that I wouldn’t be alone, so that I wouldn’t be wiped out by them because I was useless.”

"So..." Namine continued, "if you wanted to run, I would understand."

Namine looked at her knees, balling her hands up and making her nails bite into her palm as though that would make the feeling go away. The courage to say the words was gone now, replaced by blame and guilt. Nobodies shouldn’t feel them, but then... she’d always been special -or rather, cursed.

“I’m sorry, ” Namine wasn’t entirely sure if she’d said all of that out loud or if she’d thought it but the jumble of words just-

“I forgive you.”

Namine jumped a little then froze. No one had ever said that to her besides Sora, but she’d never accepted it. Couldn’t accept it. That wasn’t really the right Sora who had forgiven her, but the one that had been twisted up by her lies.

“What?” Tentative, afraid that the forgiveness would be yanked away. It had been Larxene’s favorite game to play before -in Castle Oblivion. To tease her, to get emotions out of a being that shouldn’t really have any in the first place. Namine was like a frightened animal being handed food, too afraid to take it, but too starved for it to turn it down altogether.

“I forgive you." Xion repeated. "That’s... why you’re here right? To help Sora be whole again. So... I can’t blame you for just trying to get by before. But you’re trying to be forgiven. I can’t even be that honest with my friends.”

“Err, thank you.” Namine couldn’t remember those words ever being uttered to her by anyone. She didn't really know what she was supposed to do in this sort of situation.

Namine remembered those words Xion said a week later, when her work had finished. 

Who said them, their face, why it mattered.... It was gone. But Namine held tightly to those words -that forgiveness-, and remembered exactly what she had wanted to say next.

“I wanted to be your friend too.”

Namine spoke this to a portrait of a girl she’d never seen long, long after the meeting. The detail was unlike her own, but the effort she’d put in was far too much for something she’d never seen. It was the island, the tree there that Namine longed so to see, with it’s yellow fruit and the distant peaceful waves. But sitting in that tree was a black haired girl in a black coat. She looked like Kairi, but not somehow. Namine loved the smile on the girl, and wished deep down that they had met in reality.

Namine always tucked this drawing into her pocket which at some point she had stitched into her dress for safe keeping after Castle Oblivion. She learned that in Castle Oblivion, to have something visible meant it could be torn up. She felt that if she had a heart, were the drawing torn up her heart would be too. So it stayed close to her, even when she returned to Kairi, that portrait was always there in her pocket. 

The memory of a face foreign and yet comforting would be by her side for as long as Namine held close to the portrait.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing. Is it shippy? Kind of? God I wanna write more Namine/Xion stuff now. Probably will.
> 
> Send me messages at:  
> nobodywriter on tumblr!


End file.
